Drummond
by Jess Aguiar
Summary: Drabbles & Ficlets Harry/Pansy.
1. Impulsividade

Título: Impulsividade  
Ship: Harry/Pansy  
Gênero: Romance  
Classificação: K+

Citação: "Os homens distinguem-se pelo que fazem, as mulheres pelo que levam os homens a fazer".

* * *

Sinopse: Não há nada que eu não faça por aqueles olhos violeta.

* * *

Ser impulsivo não é um orgulho, eu assumo. E impulsividade, com certeza, não é uma das minhas características mais marcantes. Quer dizer, se comparado ao Ron, eu penso até demais antes de agir. Agora, se comparado à Hermione, me prendam. O caso é que existe uma lista bem extensa de defeitos antes de chegar na impulsividade. A vida – ou Hermione, não sei bem - me ensinou a planejar antes de agir e que uma pessoa precavida vale por duas.

Eu poderia descrever detalhadamente todas as reviravoltas que minha vida deu nos últimos meses, mas eu consigo resumir tudo em uma só palavra: _Pansy_. Eu só não consigo resumir os motivos que me fizeram amá-la numa intensidade assustadora. Ela é exatamente as peças que completam o meu quebra-cabeça.

E o fato de eu estar saindo de casa com apenas um bilhete – _Perdão_ - mostra que há mais dela em mim do que eu posso imaginar. Eu perco a capacidade de ser corajoso, se isso vai me impedir de tê-la ao meu lado. Eu na verdade, não preciso de coragem, só preciso dela. Nunca quis machucar ninguém. Sempre pensei em todas as pessoas, antes de pensar em mim, e sempre o fiz conscientemente. Eu faria de novo, inclusive.

O problema é que eu não posso. Já não há nada que eu não faça por aqueles olhos violeta.

* * *

N/A: Drabble escrita para o projeto Drummond, do fórum 6v. Espero que vocês gostem... e mandem reviews! ;)


	2. Tatuagem

_"O primeiro amor passou. O segundo amor passou. O terceiro amor passou. Mas o coração continua"._

* * *

**Sinopse**: Ele estava marcado em mim.

* * *

**Tatuagem**

**Jess Aguiar**

Ver a imagem dele aparatando parece ainda mais doloroso, agora que a briga acabou. As pessoas sempre dizem que o tempo se encarrega de cicatrizar as feridas da vida, mas no meu caso, só serviu pra esfriar meu coração e me lembrar continuamente que _mais uma vez_ eu acabei com um relacionamento.

Primeiro veio Draco e seu ego inflável. E hoje, depois de tanto tempo, consigo pensar naquela loucura com um sorriso no rosto. Eu e Draco nunca daríamos certo – não pelas diferenças, que eram poucas – mas pelas semelhanças. Dois bicudos não se beijam.

Então apareceu Blaise e aquilo tinha tudo para dar certo. Nós combinávamos. Tínhamos uma conexão indescritível e era impossível me ver sem um sorriso no rosto. O problema é que eu me apaixonei. Ele não.

Harry Potter não estava nos meus planos. Nós éramos – somos - completamente incompatíveis. Ele deveria se casar, ter mil filhos e ser feliz para sempre, aquele era seu destino. E mesmo depois das noites que ficamos sem dormir, das palavras desconexas ao pé do ouvido, das juras de amor eterno feitos no calor da cama, ainda assim, eu custei a perceber que o que nós tínhamos era tudo o que precisávamos. E agora que ele foi embora, eu desconstruo cada maldito momento na busca de algo que justifique o fim e ainda sim não encontro nada plausível.

Eu sei que eu vou ultrapassar todo esse meu vicio. Então encontrarei alguém que vai me fazer feliz para então quebrar meu coração. Vou então sorrir, chorar, e usar de todos os meios para esquecê-lo.

O grande problema é que eu não quero superar Harry. E dentre todas as feridas do meu coração, eu prefiro vê-las abertas a sentir nada. E mesmo que eu nunca o admita, eu prefiro ter as migalhas de um falso amor, se isso me completa.

E ainda que o amor passe, meu coração continuará pulsando com marcas tão expressivas quanto tatuagens.


	3. Diferente

_Ninguém é igual a ninguém. Todo o ser humano é um estranho ímpar. - Carlos Drummond de Andrade._

* * *

_**Sinopse**: Não há ninguém Pansy Parkinson em Hogwarts._

* * *

**Diferente**

**Jess Aguiar**

Eu a observava, calado. A via fumando escondida nas dependências do castelo, se agarrando com um ou outro sonserino em alguma sala abandonada, debochando de quem quer que fosse, sorrindo com desdém, balançando os quadris naquela saia incrivelmente curta – ainda mais se comparada com a das grifinórias – e principalmente, não ligando para nada. Ela era dona de seu próprio nariz e isso me deixava curioso.

Talvez fosse alguma paranóia da minha cabeça, essa que eu tentava expulsar de todo modo, afinal, que estranho fascínio é esse que eu desenvolvi por Pansy Parkinson? Que estranha obsessão era essa de querer tanto tocar aquela pele branca?

Então ela percebeu meus olhares e piscou pra mim. Aquilo me instigou, ainda mais.

Definitivamente, não há ninguém como Pansy Parkinson em Hogwarts.

* * *

**N/A**: Até eu estou impressionada de ter escrito uma fic (ok, drabble) em Hogwarts. Pois é.


End file.
